Special
by snowwinter486
Summary: Meet the rich leopard. Meet the naive giraffe. See how they interact, and this is how real love is special. A special kind of special. High School AU. Lucci/Kaku


This time it's special. After all, he had someone to love. Even if he didn't love him back…

Besides, he's a teen, it's natural for these…feelings to occur, and it's natural to be like this to one you've been with, right?

Right, because it's not like he'll ever return the blasphemy feelings to an ex-slave like him…right?

FU= It's when they are in the 21st century, and still have their abilities.

Warning: Yaoi Kazu/Lucci, Blood/gore (this is not a pairing, goddamnit!), AU, cursing, alcohol, smoking, 'talking' birds, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or the songs used. All things go back to their rightful owners. If this saddens you, leave, because I don't need people bitching about it. (Excuse my language, please)

※

All he wanted was those special words... especially from him...

A strum of the guitar swept through the crowd as a male dressed with black pants, and a long black trench-coat with red lining and a black cap as long as the square nose, the tanned male was singing, as he moved with the beat of the song, he continued singing, "_If I go crazy then will you still _

_Call me Superman?"_ his voice swept through the entire crowd, finally opening his large black eyes to the world,

"_If I'm alive and well will you be _

_There holding my hand?"_ underneath the soft smile, there was pain, and disgust that many could see.

"_I'll keep you by my side with my _

_Superhuman might"_ but very few, very, very few, saw something else.

"_Kryptonite"_ (A/N: To anyone who cares, this song is Kryptonite, by Three Days Grace.)

Finishing the song at last, he slowly let go of the microphone, and broke out into a grin.

"Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night!" he cried happily as he walked off-stage, drinking a gulp of ice cold water. After a hot, nice shower, but was still fast, and toweling his hair he continued walking, already in his clothes. Speeding slightly up as he neared the back door to leave.

"I love your nose, KAKU-SAMA!" and to those who don't know, the orange-head that you can't really see is Kaku.

"Thank you?" he responded as he walked out, a sweatdropping at the weird comments he got these days…

And then, he saw him. The leopard-like guy, the number two guy at his school, One Piece, but number one in his heart, stopped and turned around. (Number one is this retarded guy called Luffy)

"I already sensed you, Kaku, don't bother hiding," the cool voice said and with a fool's grin on his face as happy butterflies exploded in his stomach.

"Aw…That's no fun," he smiled as he ran up to the taller male, who was waiting for him.

"How was the show?" the black-head asked, lighting up a smoke.

"Oi, Lucci," Kaku called the other one as he stared at the cigarette in his mouth, "That's not healthy for you, you know…"

A half-glare, that didn't work on Kaku, he just shrugged, "I can do what I want to do, when I want to."

After a short silence, the square-nosed one sighed, "That's why you're going to die early. First, it will get to your lungs, giving you cancer and…"

"…That's not going to work on me," the heartless one responded and Kaku laughed whole-heartedly.

"I didn't expect it to!" he said happily, "Because that's what makes you the cold-hearted bastard you are, Lucci," he grinned at the male before turning around, but didn't escape the hand that grabbed his shoulder.

"What was that?"

* * *

Hot showers were awesome. Hot baths were bliss. Enough said there as Kaku walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked into his room, changing into a pair of sweats and a jacket with the collar sticking up to cover half his face.

He likes staying clean.

Kaku lives by himself, his family? Dead. Besides, he already successfully ran away from the orphanage, and had survived his life since he was 13.

Currently, he lives in Japan, in a small apartment, that were smaller than others, that held a small kitchen, the living room, a laundry room, a bathroom, and one bedroom, and a small one at that.

But Kaku liked it. It was small and cozy, maybe it was slightly annoying ducking under some things, having the roof crumble like that walls and floor. But nothing as extreme has happened... yet.

Hell, he even went as far as decorating the rooms, one by one, just painting and posting things up.

Right now, in the corner of his bedroom, he had a couple of guitars and in his closet; it held a whole bunch of things, but mainly clothes.

And on his bed, you know, the mess of yellow, blue, red, green, and orange blankets on the floor, was a laptop, and rushing to the closed technology, he opened it.

_**SunnySideUp has joined the chat**_

_**AwesomeHairDude!6621: **__Hey, Kaku! You came!_

_**Zip: **__Ou… So, how was the show?_

_**SunnySideUp: **__How'd you know?_

_**BarOperator**_(A/N: If anyone knows how or where I got this, I'm giving them a free fic!): _We have our sources._

_**SunnySideUp:**__ On second thought… don't tell me. Please. Anyhow, it went well._

_**SH21G1:**__ That's sexual harassment._

_**SunnySideUp: **__I really don't need to hear that coming from you… _

_**SexyLeopard486: **__Well, I'm surprised you haven't been raped, or have someone attempt to yet._

_**Sunglasses692718: **__no one in the right mind would want to be with someone with a nose like his._

_**SunnySideUp**__: Hey! My nose has nothing to do with this! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you can lass out like that!_

_**BarOperator**__: …And I thought Spandam was a spazz…_

_**Zip**__: He is._

_**AwesomeHairDude!6621 logged Out**_

_**Zip**__: That was fast. I wonder if it's about what happened in the bathrooms today…_

_**BarOperator**__: Do we want to know?_

_**Zip logged out**_

_**Sunglasses692718: **__LOL__**!**_

_**Sunglasses692718 logged out**_

_**BarOperator logged out**_

_**SH21G1:**__ That was sexual harassment too._

_**SunnySideUp**__: How is that sexual harassment?_

_**SH21G1**__: I'm leaving you sexual harassers._

_**SH21G1 logged out**_

_**SunnySideUp**__: Why's everyone leaving so early today? … I'm leaving._

_**SexyLeopard486**__: I'm still here._

_**SunnySideUp**__: Oh yeah! _

_**SexyLeopard486**__: …Do you have something to do right now?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: Other than sleeping and talking to you?_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: What's that supposed to mean?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: That you might kill me with Shigan or something else…_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: I would never do something that boring._

_**SunnySideUp**__: …My point exactly. By the way…_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: What?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: N…Nothing, never mind._

_**SexyLeopard486**__: You pecked my curiosity, so I'm not letting it go. What is it?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: Do you have any love interests?_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: Why?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: See, I told you that you didn't want to know!_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: I never said that, now answer my question._

_**SunnySideUp**__; Will you answer mine?_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: …Yes._

_**SunnySideUp**__: Because I'm curious._

_**SexyLeopard486**__: That's it? Well then, yes, someone is catching my eye. Do you?_

_**SunnySideUp**__: Do I what? _

_**SexyLeopard486**__: Tell me your love interest._

_**SunnySideUp**__: When were you interested?_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: Keep to your end of the bargain._

_**SunnySideUp**__: W-What…Oh… Um…_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: I'm waiting._

_**SunnySideUp**__: Yes, I'm head over heels for someone!_

_**SunnySideUp**__: Sorry. I'm going to log out now…_

_**SexyLeopard486**__: Oi, Baby21, comes back._

_**SunnySideUp**__: Yeah, what about AmoreFLower?_

_**SexyLeopar486**__: Of course._

Kaku logged off as SunnySideUp and sighed. Special words were cool, but they were best when it was from his crush to himself. It was selfish, but what he wanted could be only given from that one... Logging back in as Baby21

Special words can build him up, and they can destroy him as well.

Was it really his fault for wanting those special words?

_**AmoreFlower**__: About time._

_**Baby21**__: Thanks?_

_**AmoreFlower**__: Not a compliment._

_**Baby21**__: …Anyways, I found this awesome song._

_**AmoreFlower**__: I see._

_**Baby21**__: And remember the person that I love? Yeah, this song is perfect._

_**AmoreFlower**__: …For me, it's __Break Your Heart_

_**Baby21**__: Huh? Oh, yeah… Mine is __Fall For You_

_**AmoreFlower**__: …Who is it that you love?_

_**Baby21**__: If I told you, you would kill me._

_**AmoreFlower**__: Depends._

_**Baby21**__: No, I'm certain. And I don't want to die. And I don't want that one to die._

_**AmoreFlower**__: It's a male._

_**Baby21**__: What?_

_**AmoreFlower**__: It is._

_**Baby21**__: I'm leaving._

_**Baby21 logged off**_

Lucci sighed as he leaned against his chair, now, this may come as a surprise, but the trained-to-be-an-assassin was not a cold-hearted killer.

He was in love. So deep in love that he can't focus properly.

And apparently, his loved one loves another, and apparently, the younger one had gotten in his head that the other one would kill him.

He wouldn't kill him, no matter what.

And if you are an idiot and don't understand, the one he loves is the one and only Kaku.

"Master Lucci, the Mistress is calling you," an old maid called from the other side of the door.

Oh yeah, by the way, Lucci is one of the richest guys you'll ever meet.

But, as you can figure out, Lucci could buy people to say those special words to him, but special words aren't special.

After all, special is only, to Lucci, Kaku.

* * *

Getting into One Piece High was extremely hard, usually, you need money, brains, and physical abilities. So, really, it depends on the teacher you get, that teacher decides whether or not you can enter. Others are lucky and get in because they went into One Piece Middle, or they pulled a trick.

And in One Piece High was into multi-groups, but the main focus of today's story is the CP9 group. The strongest justice group, even the military and government chooses an assassin out of this group of perfects.

And like all stories, there is a monster, and these guys, are the monsters.

Starting from when they all lost, and because the Government hated them afterwards, they all have bounties on their heads.

What do they do? They stuck together, and are currently trying to survive life. And for some, it's easier than the other…

"Man… I don't get where Kaku gets all his energy," Blueno sighed as he stared at the ever so energetic male rushing to get something to the teacher.

"…" Lucci remained completely silence as his co-agent, eyes gazing on his nose, to his eyes, to his jaw and mouth, traveling farther south, and then, as though he really was really a cat, he licked his lips.

"Lucci, that's sexual harassment," Kalifa, the glasses-wearing woman said as she stood behind her co-worker.

"…What is?" he asked, not moving his eyes away and continued to stare at Kaku, and Kaku's smile and Kaku's movement…

"Staring at Kaku like you want to devour him."

"Oh? What's wrong with that?" as Kaku disappeared through the doors, the leopard turned to the soap woman.

"That's sexual harassment," she commented again and walked off.

"I feel really bad for that guy…" Jyabara sighed.

"Yes, it certainly has been a while before anyone had caught his attention…" Blueno noted.

"EH? LUCCI'S IN LOVE?" Fukurou, being the loud-mouth he was, sprouted the word, causing everyone to stop and stare at the assassins, "…Whoops?"

"That's why we never tell you anything… how did you get into CP9, again?" Jyabara teased.

Almost immediately, rumors spread like wild-fire, and twitching, the CP9 gulped.

"…It doesn't matter. The one I love already loves another…" he said, before dangerous black eyes glared at the fatty, "But, was it necessary to do that?" he growled.

"Kaku!" Turning slowly to the crowd, he saw that his favorite kouhai was being mobbed, and decided to stick in, especially when he heard those words, "Kaku!"

"Hey, Kaku, have you heard of Lucci's _love_?" one asked, almost as though they're seducing him, and even though Lucci wanted to kill them all for hitting something that will belong to him.

"Huh? Yeah, he told me yesterday," and the honest, naïve male just laughed with a smile.

"Then… Do you know who it is?" batting their eyelashes in a failed attempt to make him swoon.

But, before Lucci could make any sound for the rectangular-nose owner, he had already answered, "Nope!" he said, almost happily, "Well, I know that he is certain that he would break that person's heart," he winked at the male, who smirked right back, "Besides, it's not my place to know."

"Huh?"

"Well, if Lucci wanted a public relationship, then he would've done so," Kaku explained, the usual grin dropping slightly into a sad remark, "But, if he hasn't done anything, I believe that all he wants is peace and quiet about it. There is nothing wrong with respecting the man's wish, right?"

"Oh…" Lucci sighed silently in relief as he realized that people wouldn't bother him about it.

"Then… in exchange… why don't you tell us who _you_ love?" the challenged and the capped male exploded as a blush came and attacked him.

"Um… Er…" A look at Lucci before a sigh of defeat, "Fine. The one I love…"

Now, Lucci knows that Kaku would never full-out, completely lie, 100% no matter what, and if the mission required him to do so, something else would happen.

Now, curiosity killed the cat (no pun intended) (don't worry, satisfaction brought it back), he wanted to know as well, "It's… My Thunder, because... I'll fall for them, over again..." he whispered.

"What?"

"There. I said it, now, I shall be on my way," he laughed as he ran for his life to the window, opened it, and jumped out, and landed a floor below them.

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa said, reappearing and stared at the mob of (rabid) fangirls, who ran to the window and cursed.

"Hey… Kalifa?" turning her cool gaze to the group, "Do you know who Thunder is?" they asked and Lucci's eyes widened a fraction as he turned away.

* * *

"Escaped!" Kaku cried with relief as he leaned against the bathroom stall, in the men's bathroom, he was safe. Or so he hoped.

"Thunder? That's a nice riddle," the cool voice complimented and Kaku shuddered, "Thanks for getting rid of them, but instead, you drew them to yourself."

"S-sorry," the capped one sighed.

"Why's that?" he purred, making the younger one shiver.

"U-Um… I'm sort of in love…" he blushed once more.

"I heard, and I believe you told me..." the smooth voice responded, covering up all emotions as his eyes showed amusement.

"I-I'm certain that it'll never get in my way," turning his face away the older one walked over to the other.

"Why's that?"

Coughing, and straightening up, a smile appeared onto his face, "Because that person is much more stronger than me and is becoming stronger!"

"…Who?" it was hard, Lucci felt like exploding at the male right now, be he held his temper, but venom slipped out.

"Um… Well, you never told me yours," he huffed.

"Answer the question," he growled, startling the male, and before he could make a run for it, the leopard held the giraffe by the wrist, pinning him up against the door, to prevent anymore distractions, "Remember the bargain."

Stiffing up, the smaller one trembled lightly, surprising the other one, "O-one condition… Don't kill me for it," he wanted to sound confident against the male that would kill him so easily as soon as he slipped it, but a nod was all he got, "You."

"…Repeat that," the generally confused male said before confirming that he should be able to jump the boy.

"I… I love you," by now, Kaku was certain that his crush was going to kill him, who wouldn't? Here is a guy that wasn't very strong, confessing his love to the number one assassin in the world, oh yeah. He was so screwed, but Lucci doesn't really go back onto his promises, now does he? Maybe he'll find another reason to kill him, yeah… that wouldn't be too hard…

Special words being only special when they are meant. He meant those special words, and Lucci is probably used to these situations...

Just not out of fellow CP9 members.

All of a sudden, Kaku knows why confessions are so hard.

No time to react as Kaku slammed his eyes shut, "Open your eyes," the command was harsh, but going against his guts, he looked up all he saw was the side of Lucci's face as his lips brushed against his, and then, something slimy, probably a tongue, licked the lips hungrily.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you too. Huh, what a coincidence…" the husky voice rang through the smaller one's ear that shuddered.

"R-really?" he gasped and Lucci replied by licking his neck.

If special words hold no meaning, there is no need to get worked up.

"Why? Do you want me to prove it?" hands sliding south, as Kaku turned into a darker shade of red.

"N-no… I… I don't know," he whimpered.

"You… don't know?" the older one was puzzled. _Oh, shit... What did I do?_

"I-I… I know that you already ha-have done or loved… but… I never got this f-far…" Kaku gulped, and stared up with large eyes, just staring at the male, "I…I'm scared…" _That this is a lie... That you'll disappear..._

"…Don't be, I'm right here, with you," Lucci replied, hugging the male tightly, "Okay?"

"Y-yeah…" tears welled up eyes and hot tears poured out of them, falling on to the black shirt that Lucci was wearing. _That I'm scared because you're with me?_

"K-Kaku?" the other male jerked out of surprise and the Kaku held on tighter.

"I… I can't remember the last time someone I held was so warm…" he whispered, and passed out.

"Kaku? Kaku?" Lucci sighed, knowing that it was worthless, "I'll let it slide."

Leaning down to kiss him, and then the forehead, and picked Kaku up, like what a groom would do to his bride, "I love you Kaku, no matter what."

And the faint answer was drowned between startled people's reaction in seeing the two, and their uniforms wrinkled, and Lucci said that he was taking Kaku to the infirmary.

But throughout all of that, he still heard the answer.

The one answer he was dreaming about.

"I love you, Lucci…"

What special words... Making his heart tingle in such a special way.

So... special

* * *

And to those who actually care, and maybe to those who read down to here...

This story is marked as complete, but omake's and some dates will be popping up here and there if you care.


End file.
